The Theme Team
The Theme Team is the tenth episode of season two and the 24th episode overall. Plot *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "Ever wonder what a year of detention for a prank you never pulled is like? Let me sum it up for yah: it pretty much bites! But detention membership does have it's priviliges, like meeting a pack of phone cracking geniuses who put me one step closer to unmasking my number one arch enemy Radcirlces, and discovering underground tunnels full of secret rooms and nefarious plans for the dance this friday! What? This type of thing doesn't happen at your school? Something's fishy at A Nigma High and it's not just Lunch Lady Ruthy's soup dejour Principal Barrage and RadC are up to something big!" *10:30:13PM Lee, along with Vice Principal Victoria, are in the underground lab when they're attacked by The Red Tazelwurm. *8:02AM Lee is walking to school and talking to Biffy Goldstein on the phone, dispite the fact that he's walking beside him, (part of scheme to protect Biffy's reputation) picking through Radcircles phone. Thus far all Lee can find is a long list of Knock Knock jokes, teen speak dictionaries and over a dozen Green Apple Splat aps. Biffy suggests the call and email log, only two numbers on the phone Lee's and another disconnected one, and the emails have all been deleted. Biffy suggests the Calender before leaving for class. *8:18AM Lee is in class looking through Radcircles calender when Tina Kwee and Chaz Monerainian announce over the news that today the theme for the school dance on Friday will be decided. The rules are simple, students will have 30 seconds to pitch their ideals and the student body will vote using their new cell phones. Barrage and Victoria also state that due to the presentations all classes for the day will be canceled so that the students may watch. Lee finds a calender date 5 days before the school year started instructing "Lee Ping" and Principal Wurst to go to Room 113b. From this Lee deduces that Radcircles made the Principal disapear just before the school year started. Meanwhile backstage at the theme choice, contrary to Chaz's reports, the rival teams are getting along nicely. Chaz thusly plants the Mathletes plans on the Cheerleaders to start some bad blood. Continuing to look through calender reminders Lee also discovers that Radcircles had meetings with Coach Pummel and Mrs. Lob also in Room 113b. Seeing a common denominator Biffy and Lee go to said room. As the Emos finish their pitch Chaz reminds the student body of the recurring pattern of what ever Clique the President joins winning the vote and to this end asks Camillio Martinez which Clique he supports. Realizing this Holger Holgaart and Greta Von Hoffman ask Camillio join their pitch, which seems to be spy themed. Tony also asks that Camillio join their pitch to which Camillio agrees to in a heart beat, enjoying to prospect of being thrown into air by a bunch of girls. Chaz informs Kimmie McAdams of this and she orders Brandy Silver to get Camillio in their pitch no matter what it takes. *9:05AM Lee and Biffy arrive at rooms 113 and 114 and from that concludes that the Janitors closet in between is 113b. Before they can investigate further a pair of Barrage eye robots chase them off. To this end Biffy and Lee unveil their hall passes which makes the robots leave them alone. The only thing of note that the pair finds inside the closet is a picture of Earl Nigma Alexander Nigma's brother and first janitor of A Nigma High. Lee is confused as three people have showed up there and all of them have disappeared. *9:23AM The Mathletes finish their futuristic theme, to which Tina notes has nothing to do with romance as dances are meant to be. Brandy attempts to separate Tony and Camillio with out luck, Camillio attempts to settle the dispute peacefully by offering to be in both pitches but Chaz informs him that he can only be in one pitch as per the rules of the compettition. *10:03AM While Lee is examining the photo of Earl Biffy is playing with Radcircles Green Apple Splat aps, wondering who could be obessed with the drink that he'd have them all on his cell phone. The phone informs Lee and Biffy of a meeting schedualed for today at 10:15 between Radcircles and Vice Principal Victoria. Realizing they have to save the Vice Principal the pair split up, Lee will wait for Radcircles and Biffy will warn the Vice Principal. Meanwhile at the show Camillio attempts to ask Holger and Greta which pitch they think he should join to which Greta suggests he go with whichever one whose idealology he supports. Biffy spooks one of the students off the stage and when that fails to get Victoria's attention he calls Lee and informs her she's not present. Lee spots Victoria arriving at the closet at the same time. Spotting Radcircle Sillouet Lee follows him with Victoria following. Meanwhile at the tryouts Tina notes that none of the themes are remotely romantic wanting her first dance between her and Lee (Stepak points out that she's going out with Brad Von Chillstein) to be romantic. *10:19AM Lee and Victoria arrives at the Library, the later demanding a explanation as to what Lee is doing. To this Lee explains everything he knows about Radcircles and the Prank comspiracy and to prove it shows the Vice Principal the tunnel Leading to the labs. Meanwhile Biffy arrives back at Room 113b only to find out that Lee and Victoria are AWOL and not reachable via phones. *10:21AM Chaz makes preparations for Camillio's choice which since the Glamazon's are up next he needs to make his choice now. Tina notes that nothing anyone has pitched is even remotely romantic, Brad comes in a proposes that they pitch a save the rainforest theme together. *10:31AM Picking up where the preview left off Victoria and Lee are running away from the Tazelwurm which has attacked the Vice Principal. Biffy is still looking for Lee and Victoria, trying to get Mrs. Rumplekittykat to find Lee for him by getting her to sniff one of his smelly gym socks which fails. Lee and Victoria run into the Cleaners armed with their crystalizing weapons whom scare off the Tazelwurm and ditch them by hiding while they chase after the Tazelwurm. Lee tries to show Victoria to the Brainwashing room but they instead run into Cleaner storage. Meanwhile Tony decides to pull the Cheer Leaders out of the running because she likes Tina and Brad's idea better, dispite the fact they haven't even pitched yet. With Tony out of the way Brandy forcefully recruits Camillio for the Glamazon's pitch. As a result of this Chaz accuses Camillio of not having a back bone prompting him to chase after him. Meanwhile Lee and Victoria have ditched the Cleaners and are on their way back to the Library. Victoria reveals that she Lob, Pummel, Wurst and Barrage were all part of a Government research project that was shut down long ago. Meanwhile the Glamazons finish their pitch and thus Tina and Brad are the final to pitch, and Holger suddenly goes looking for Kimmie. *10:48AM Lee and Victoria are leaving the library, Lee questioning what the project has to do with the here and now. Victoria believes that Barrage is trying to cover up the project by eliminating the old project members. Victoria proposes that they stay low for a couple days, dig up some dirt on Barrage, and use it to get him fired by Inspector Blompkins when he shows up for his inspection in a few days. Meanwhile in the lab the drone calls everyone and uses The Prank Song to make everyone vote for Save the Rainforest, much to Chaz's shock. Lee remembers the bulletin board in the lab mentioning the Save the Rainforest theme and suspects a connection. *9:59PM Lee and Biffy are discussing what they've learned thusfar about Victoria and the Government project. Camillio calls Lee with some crazy news, not only has Holger asked Kimmie out to the Dance, but he's pretty sure she accepted. Lee discusses to himself all the crazy stuff that's happened today, while he missed Radcircles he now has a ally against him and Barrage, repeating the Holger+Kimmie bit with shock. Characters *Lee Ping *Biffy Goldstein *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *Greta Von Hoffman *Brandy Silver *Kimmie McAdams *Chaz Monerainian *Tina Kwee *Stepak *Skaters **Zed Point Conasty *Cheerleaders **Toni *Mrs. Rumplekittykat *Principal General Barrage *Vice Principal Victoria *Principal Wurst *Coach Pummel *Mrs. Lob *Radcircles *Emos *Ace Von Chillstein *Tatzelwurm (species) **The Red Tazelwurm **Blue Tazelwurm Gallery IMG_0587.JPG IMG_0589.JPG IMG_0590.JPG IMG_0591.JPG IMG_0592.JPG IMG_0593.JPG IMG_0595.JPG IMG_0596.JPG IMG_0597.JPG IMG_0598.JPG IMG_0600.JPG IMG_0602.JPG IMG_0607.JPG IMG_0608.JPG IMG_0609.JPG IMG_0612.JPG IMG_0613.JPG IMG_0614.JPG IMG_0615.JPG IMG_0616.JPG IMG_0618.JPG IMG_0620.JPG IMG_0621.JPG IMG_0623.JPG IMG_0620.JPG IMG_0632.JPG Lee and kitty.png ~.png Assault.png Lee.png Camgermeister.png Biffeps.png|Biffy mimicing a scottish accent They may break our spirits but they'll never break, our brakes!.png toilet pass.png|Hallpass power! Lee talks.png Tazictoria.png Trivia *Tina says she wants the dance to be romantic so it is meaningful for her and, then she accidently says "Lee", quickly covering it up by she meant to say Brad''ley.'' Which indicates she may have feelings for him. References http://www.abc.net.au/abc3/shows/12913.htm Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Series 1 (AUS)